


Meeting Miseries

by XxTwistedEverAfterxX



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTwistedEverAfterxX/pseuds/XxTwistedEverAfterxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attempting to fluster Matthew isn't always recommended. When he retaliates, Alfred finds that he's the one in trouble mid-meeting, and that his plan is horribly backfiring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Miseries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRedHood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedHood/gifts).



> Okay, so I wrote two smut shorts because I was chatting on Skype about great things. wolfsban and I got way too happy over shared kinks and dirty talk, and, this happened. Alfred thinking he can make Matthew hot and bothered in public, and it backfires. A very short trashy fic written in a few minutes, and maybe I'll do more with it some day soon, but for now, this was just to tease and torment her! This fic is NSFW. Smooch smooch!

"I wanna fuck ya with a vibrator."

Matthew nearly choked on his coffee, the breath by his ear hot and he turned his head in surprise, eyes wide, a bit of the hot brown liquid dripping from his lips.

"Alfred, what are you—"

"I want ya tied up with your legs spread, tryin' to fuck air and the toy inside of ya while moanin' my name," Alfred continued, papers in his hand shuffling together neatly, purposefully ignorant of Kiku's talk up on the podium of cultural acceptance, "I wanna watch ya clench on that toy because it ain't gonna be big enough and the vibrations ain't gonna be strong enough."

Matthew's cheeks flushed a soft pink, eyes narrowing, already the violet colour darkening in lust as his hand dropped beneath the table, sliding over to Alfred's thigh to gently rub at the knee, his head turning to place his lips by Alfred's ear.

"Will you film me? I want you to tell me exactly how to take my clothes off for you, how to bend over… I want to feel you finger me nice and slow just to see how naughty I've been preparing myself in secret because I'm such a dirty little slut that I can't control myself."

Alfred's heart stopped in his chest, bright blue eyes widening. Matthew was retaliating.

"I want you to call me out on how big a slut I am, how needy I am for cock and make me show you… I'll touch my dick on camera for you, let you record it… I'll let you watch me tease myself until I'm begging for more."

Swallowing hard, Alfred made a move to lean back, only for Matthew's hand to boldly and instantly cover his crotch, squeezing firmly, his attempt at covering a moan coming out in a cough and splutter, others in the meeting casting a glance his way. They were dismissed with a sheepish grin, Alfred's broad hand rubbing at his throat as Matthew's spare hand brought over a glass of water, a perfect picture of concern on his face, and he accepted the glass with a grumble, gulping down water, eyes narrowed at the dark twinkle in the Canadian's eye. Passive aggressive little shit, that he was.

"You're already hard. Weak. See you in the bathroom after the meeting in an hour," Matthew hissed, a disgustingly victorious quirk to the edge of his lips as he withdrew, hand and all, leaving Alfred frustrated, blushing darkly, and horny.

It would be the last time he initiated anything when he couldn't bend the other over a table and fuck him deeply. This was torment.


End file.
